Aircraft require a large array of antennas for navigational, communication, entertainment, and other purposes. The antennas perform various specialized functions at individual frequency bands that must not interfere with each other. Each antenna represents a potential projection from the surface of the aircraft, and such projections may create drag and instabilities that slow and otherwise affect the aircraft's performance adversely. A single aircraft may support as many as twenty antennae that extend from the aircraft surface into the airstream about the surface.